Toshira Uchiha, Alive and Kicking
by writer02135
Summary: Itachi didn't kill all of the clan. His little sister, Toshira Uchiha, survived. Sasuke finds her after six years, when she's 10 years old.
1. Death of the Uchihas

Hello! I know that I should be working on _Camea, Inside and Out_, but I saw the Naruto episode where it shows when Itachi killed the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke, and I was inspired to add another Uchiha as others have done. This takes place the day Itachi kills the Uchiha clan.

Toshira Uchiha, a lively 4 year old, played around her older brother Sasuke's legs.

"Big brother, watch what I can do!" Toshira said as she jumped up and down. "Show me, Toshi." Sasuke said, using her nickname. Toshira immediately ran across the room, stopped and did a somersault. Mikoto, their mother clapped as she walked into the room.

"Very nice, Toshira!" she said with a smile. Turning to Sasuke, she said, "Here's your lunch. I'll help you practice after school."

After Sasuke had left, Toshira ran off to find Itachi. "Haku!" she said cheerily as she found him. He didn't respond. He always ignored her. This was nothing new.

Toshira sulked out of the room. Itachi had never really played with her. She looked at the family picture. She looked just like the others in her immediate family, with the dark eyes and the dark hair, except for the teeny-tiny silver highlights that made her distinguishable from the rest.

Late that evening, Toshira was hiding from her mother, who was trying to give her a bath. She hid in a cabinet, and locked the door from the inside. Her mother was far away, calling for her, when she heard her mother scream. Toshira froze. Her four year old self kept her quiet in fear. Her father, Fugaku, groaned in pain. Toshira knew something was wrong. She made sure the cabinet door was locked.

A few minutes later, she heard Sasuke pant by. He was running and opening doors.

A moment later, she heard Itachi's eerily cold voice. Sasuke yelled, and a split second later, ran. Itachi spoke again, but much farther away from her hiding spot. She heard Itachi come back inside, grab a few things, and leave.

She waited for a half hour before unlatching the door, and running to where she had heard her mother. She meekly pushed open a door, trembling in fear, and saw her parents. Dead. Lying on the floor. She began to cry.

Toshira was an intelligent four year old, and immediately packed up her favorite teddy, Noodle, and packed some clothes. Before lugging her tiny pack away, she bent down, embraced her parent's bodies, and wrote Sasuke's name and a message in ink on the floor.

**Sasuke, **

I love you, big brother.

Love,

Toshi

Toshira watched as a tear slipped onto the ground. Then she picked up her things and set off into the night.

So, what did you think? Also, FYI, haku, in Japanese means "eldest brother"


	2. Finding a Home

Ok, this is continued from the previous chapter. My friend helped me with this chapter. Let the chaos begin! Just a reminder, Toshira is a very intelligent four year old. Sometimes.

"Oh, the wild is MUCH bigger than I thought…" Toshira panted as she walked around an area with long grass about a mile from the Uchiha house, "I wish my Sasuke-niisan was here. He always made me feel better…" A tiny tear splattered on the dry earth. She took several ragged deep breaths and trudged ahead.

Several minutes later, she came upon the outskirts of the village of Konohagakure. She slipped past the gates and walked along the isolated roads. Toshira stumbled upon an old house in the middle of a field where many appetizing crops grew. "No one will mind. This place looks deserted anyway…" she sighed as she flopped down onto the grass, hidden by the tall shoots.

Soft footsteps approached. A man bent down to Toshira.

"Hey, Kea! Found a little 'un here in the shoots." the tall man called. A short, pudgy woman emerged from the house and gave a kindly smile. "Well, Konjun, I guess you're right. Hey there, little 'un. You have a name?" Kea asked.

"Toshira Uchiha…" Toshira answered meekly, her voice inaudible at the end.

"Well, Toshira, waddya doin' in our crops, might I ask?" Koujun said, adjusting his leaf headband.

"Oh! You have a pretty headband! Where did you get it?" Toshira asked, suddenly full of energy. "Erm… that wasn't the question. Answer my question and I'll answer yours…" Koujun replied.

Kea gave him a quick smile. "He's a ninja of the village Konohagakure, and he's dang proud of it!" she answered.

Toshira's sparkling eyes wandered to the man's waist. He was wearing a shuriken holster, like all the other ninja.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be the best ninja ever!" Toshira exclaimed, flashing the first cheery smile since her parents had been killed. That was her goal, and she was sticking to it!

So, again, I'd like to thank my friend. I added my own parts onto it, but it's mostly my friend's idea of Koujun and Kea! Signing out!


	3. Finding Toshira

Hi, me again. I have a lot of time on my hands on the weekends. As if it wasn't already obvious. By the way, now it is six years later, and Toshira is ten or elevenish. Again, made with the help of my friend. Also, I don't own Naruto.

"Okay, Toshira. If you go buy our groceries first, I'll let you buy something else… if you have any leftover money, of course." Koujun said to her. Toshira nodded obediently. Her shimmering eyes scanned the road. She saw people walking, a fight, an old woman selling squash, and a trio of ninja, two boys and a girl, who were almost unknown to her. But when she thought about it, one boy looked kind of familiar.

She dashed across the lane, avoiding the elders that so frequently dotted the roads. Smiling, she turned on a dime, and was going so fast that she couldn't stop when the familiar looking boy walked in front of her. It all happened so fast… and then…CRASH!

"Oh, I'm so sorry, mister. Jeez, I've gotta slow down…" Toshira apologized.

The boy, with dark almost blue hair, stood up and looked at her. His dark eyes lingered upon her raven-black hair with its odd silver highlights.

"Umm… hello?" Toshira said, waving her hand in front of his face. _I must have hit him harder than I thought._

"Toshi-chan?" the boy asked in awe. "Huh? Didja just call me Toshi?" Toshira asked. Realization slowly dawned. _Wait… only two people ever called me that…and one's most definitely dead…_

"OMYGOD Sasuke!!!" she cried.

"Who's she?" the other boy, a blonde, asked. "This is my little sister, Toshira." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, well I thought you said all the hot-snot Uchihas died out!" the blonde haired boy snapped.

"Naruto, don't be so rude. Hello, Toshira. I'm Sakura Haruno, and this," the pink haired girl shot a scornful glance at the blonde, "Is Naruto Uzamaki."

"Hi!" Toshira replied in the most joyful voice she ever made.

"So what's the deal with little Uchiha here? I mean, c'mon, I thought you said everyone was dead. Trying to lie your way to some sympathy?" Naruto asked. Toshira and Sakura both conked him on the ears.

"I'M NOT DEAD! BE HAPPY FOR SASUKE, YOU… YOU…" Toshira cried.

"You sure she's not _your _sister, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

So what do you think? R&R!


	4. YOU FORGOT ME!

Whoo! This chapter is purely mine. All mine! My friend didn't even help me with this!

"So, how long have you been looking for me?" Toshira asked. Sasuke looked sheepish. "Well, actually… I, um, sort of forgot about you."

"WHAT! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR ONE AND ONLY LITTLE SISTER, YOU NITHEAD! SHEESH!" Toshira yelled at him, pounding him on the head with her ten year old strength.

"Toshira, wait, I-" "NO EXCUSES! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? It kinda hurts, actually."

"Toshi, stop it! We thought you were cremated in the oven!" Sasuke shouted, holding Toshira off with his hand.

"Why would I hide in an oven? I wasn't stupid as a four year old! Anyways, what happened to haku?"

"Wha?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi. Now, shut up Naruto. Sasuke's talking." Sakura said.

"Toshira, about Itachi. He-" Sasuke started. "What did he do?!" Toshira interrupted.

"Toshira, you know Itachi killed everyone in the clan, right?" Sasuke said.

"He killed Mom and Dad?" Toshira asked in sadness. Sasuke nodded.

"HOW COME NO ONE EVER TELLS ME THESE THINGS!" Toshira cried, causing many heads to turn in her direction. She was obviously trying to look tough in front of her brother. It wasn't working.

"Toshi, where did you go anyway?" Sasuke asked. "HEY, I'M COPING WITH NEW INFORMATION HERE! GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Toshira shouted at him, overflowing with emotions. She took a deep breath. "Ok, now I'm good."

"Now, answer my question." Sasuke said. "Alright. I ran away, and found this really nice couple and they took me in and don't know if any of the Uchiha's are still alive because they live out on the edge of town and don't get much contact so they enrolled me in the academy as Toshira Sokou, their daughter, in a few weeks, it's the 7th anniversary of the Uchiha massacre and two weeks after that it's my birthday and a week after that I take the finals…" Toshira poured out tons of information about her life now and the events that would occur in the next two months.

"Ok, so the first order of business is to talk to your 'parents' and tell them that there is an Uchiha alive and if we can visit you often and help you train and all… and then get to the academy and ask them to change the last name to Uchiha… and that should be about it." Sasuke said.

Toshira smiled as Konjou walked up behind her. "Ready to go, Toshira?"

"Konjou, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my older brother." Konjou greeted him, then quickly apologized for not knowing he existed. Sasuke accepted it, and Konjou said it was ok for him to come by to see Toshira. That being done, they headed towards the academy to sort out the last name thing while Konjou went shopping for the groceries.

Sorry to leave you hanging. GTG!


	5. Changing the Last Name quickly

Hi, me again. Next chapter now!

"Ahh, Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to see you again." the person at the front desk said. "Nice to see you too. I need to ask you something." Sasuke said.

"Anything for one of the tops students." the person said.

"I need you to change Toshira Sokou's last name to Uchiha." "Now, why do you need to do that?" the person said.

"She's my sister." Toshira stepped out from behind him and waved with a smile.

"Prove it." the person demanded. The siblings both started to give him a blank stare that matched.

"Ok, ok, I'll change it." the person said, getting freaked out by the emotionless stares. "Thanks." Sasuke said as they walked out.

I know it's super short. But I just had to get this.


	6. All the Attention

Hello, everyone. I forgot to mention this before, but flames are not appreciated very much. They fuel my fury.

Toshira sat in her seat near the front of the class at the academy the next day. Yesterday had been very… eventful.

The instructor took attendance.

"Shinta Hanako?" "Here,"

"Shoushi…" "Here,"

The instructor went down the list. He came to Toshira's usual place on it.

"Sakan…" "Here,"

"Solabi…" "Here,"

There were whispers around the room. Toshira's name had been skipped.

Farther down the list, the instructor finally came to it.

"Uchiha Toshira?"

"Here," Toshira said.

The class gawked. Uchiha? Toshira felt their eyes as they stared. She blushed and slid down in her chair. She didn't like all the attention.

The day went as usual. At break, all these kids were trying to be her best friend. Toshira said nothing. She already had a best friend. And these kids hadn't paid attention the her before, so why should they now? Because she was an Uchiha, that's why.

Toshira was tired of all the attention by the end of the day.

"Hey, Toshi-chan." Sasuke said as he waited for her to come out of school. "Hi, nii-san." Toshira replied wearily. Sasuke talked to her as they walked backed to Koujun and Kea's house.

"Bye, Toshi!" he said as they arrived, rubbing her dark hair. Toshira watched as Sasuke went back down the road to the village. 'How does he deal with all the attention?'

So, what do you think? I'm gonna put more later about the anniversary of the massacre of the rest of the Uchiha's. Then you'll find out who her best friend is. writer02135, signing out!


	7. The Anniversary

Hello, people! I'm back! By the way, in one of the chapters in one of the stories, when I said they would be connected, that means they will be mentioned in their stories.

The weeks passed by speedily. The day of the anniversary of Uchiha clan's killing came quickly. In mourning and honor of the memory of the deceased, Toshira and Sasuke both wore black.

They mainly sat in the woods near Kea and Koujun's house. Then they shared memories of the family.

"Toshi-kun, do you remember when Mother first gave you Noodle?" "Sasuke, I was only, like, four months old." "Do you still have that teddy bear, any ways?"

"Nah, we sold him to a traveling voodoo tribe. No, of course I still have him!" Toshira replied.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day, with brief intervals of talking.

Naruto and Sakura came by to see if they wanted lunch. Toshira accepted, as did Sasuke.

They then went back to Kea and Koujun's house for supper. Sasuke and Toshira were bent gravely over Toshira's favorite food, noodles.

After dinner, Sasuke got up to leave, and Toshira followed him outside.

"Well, see you later, Toshi-san." Sasuke said as he turned toward the road to town. Toshira hugged him from behind. "See ya, nii-san."

Toshira let go of him, and he set off down the street. _It's nice having Toshira back. _he thought as he made his way back to his house.

So, what do you think of it? Please review.


	8. Happy Birthday

This takes place a few days before and on Toshira's birthday, which is on June 19, as said, a week before final exams. Hope you like it! Sorry I haven't updated in so long.

The weeks flew by after the anniversary for Toshira and Sasuke, and soon the week of Toshira's eleventh birthday came.

"Sasuke, stop asking me what I want for my birthday! If you want to know what I want, ask Raien!"

"But I want to ask you! You know yourself more than anyone." Sasuke said, grabbing her wrist as she turned away. She turned with flaming eyes and conked him on the head. "No, just ask Raien! Sheesh!" she cried as she stomped off. She walked into Kea and Koujun's house, ran up to her bedroom, and slammed the door so loudly the entire village could hear it.

So, Sasuke did end up asking Raien, who had absolutely no idea what to get her. "Are you sure you don't know what to get Toshira?" "Definitely. And she won't even let me ask her. She told me to ask you." Raien replied with a nod of his head his red ponytail bobbing up and down. He paused and then asked, "Do you think she's set us both on a crash course?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Maybe," he said, shrugging. "Hey, wanna just buy her some weapons?" Raien looked at him as if he had just discovered the cure for the common cold. **(A/N- AKA- sheer brilliance… I'd be glad if he did too:- ( I'm kinda sick right now) **"Great! I call dibs on the shuriken!" Sasuke heard Raien call behind him, as he was already running down the street to the weapons shop. Sasuke though, just ended up giving her money, since he didn't want to end up giving weapons too, which would probably indicate that he and Raien had decided she was a violent person.

Finally, the day of Toshira's birthday came. She hugged Raien and Sasuke for both their gifts, shuriken and money. Naruto and Sakura came too. Sakura gave her a kunai basket, and Naruto gave her a plain old card.

And then the next event to look forward to was finally Toshira's graduation.

Ok, once we get past that graduation, it will go much more smoothly. Bye!!


	9. Toshira's Pre Graduation Troubles

Toshira smiled at her brother when he came to visit her the next day with his team. "Guess what I'm doing next week?" she asked excitedly. "I don't really care, but you're going to tell us anyway, aren't you?" Naruto replied. "Naruto, shut it," Sasuke said, "I'm listening."

"I'm taking the graduation exams! I'm going to become a full fledged ninja and live out my dream, to become the best ninja ever!" Toshira exclaimed. "You'll have some competition, you know." Sakura said, jabbing a thumb in Naruto's direction.

"Him? Oh, I'll overtake him too!" Toshira said. "NO WAY, BRAT! I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST NINJA EVER AND I'LL BEAT YOU TOO! NO WAY ANYONE'S EVER GONNA OVERTAKE ME, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto declared, causing many heads to swivel in his direction.

"Ignoring the idiot-" Sasuke started.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Ignoring the idiot, do you want to buy anything to prepare?"

Toshira thought. "Maybe some scrolls…and I'm sure I'll have leftover money so you can buy some stuff too if you want." she said. "Scrolls? What a waste of money!" Naruto huffed. "Just because you don't like to read, doesn't mean other people don't." Sakura said.

They left later that day. The scroll shop was crowded. Toshira pulled out a couple about jutsus, chakra, and summoning. "These will be good for my graduation test. I really don't get a lot of stuff…like…Transformation Jutsu…" Toshira was saying. "You don't? Hahahahahaha…How can you become a great ninja without it?" Naruto laughed.

"You didn't either, if I remember correctly." Sakura said.

Sasuke was following his sister like a shadow. "How can she stand it? He's making me sick, following her, and I'm just watching!" Naruto gagged.

When they got back to Kea and Konjun's house, Toshira locked herself in her room to study. The hours seemed to slip by slowly.

Sasuke was in a room next to Toshira's, since he wanted to help her with the tests after missions tomorrow and for the rest of the week. He placed his ear to the wall. Sasuke could hear Toshira's muffled words from the other side.

"This'll never work. I'm gonna fail the graduation, and Sasuke will be so embarrassed. He'll disown me. I heard he graduated first in his class, and being his sister, I'm expected to be as good as him…" she was mumbling. Sasuke heard a pen shuffle across paper, and he figured she was reading over her diary and making grammar corrections. So, he reluctantly fell asleep, with one thing in mind.

The next day, before they headed to Toshira's house, took the time to tell the plan to his team. "Naruto, Sakura," he called. "Yeah, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto replied. "We're going on a mission, if you will," Sasuke said. "Let me guess. Prepping your sister for the graduation exams." said Sakura. Sasuke looked surprised. Was he _that_ easy to read? "Yeah. Toshi doesn't know, so keep it that way for now." Sasuke instructed as they approached the house.

"Morning, nii-san!" Toshira cried. She was sprawled out on the grass, a scroll propped up on a stump. "Need help?" Sasuke asked, "Because Naruto and Sakura and I will be glad to help."

Naruto glared at the eleven year old looking up at them. "I'm not helping an _Uchiha_, Sasuke-teme. What about you, Sakura-chan?"

He must have been expecting the kunoichi to agree with him full on. Heck no. Instead, he got knocked to the ground, the poor, clueless idiot. "YOU KNOW WHAT, NARUTO? YOU ARE SOOOOO ANNOYING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULDN'T HELP TOSHIRA GRADUATE!" Sakura shouted.

"Urk…do they always do that?" Toshira asked, watching the two argue. "Not always. Most of the time, though." Sasuke sighed.

The morning passed by slowly. Each of the Genin tried to help Toshira in any way they could, except Naruto, who was getting evil glares from Sakura. Finally, the blonde gave in, and coached Toshira on her near-perfect shadow clone jutsu, Sasuke spending the most of the time with Toshira, filling her in on the Sharingan and trying to teach her Goukakyuu no Jutsu- the Great Fireball Technique, so she could wear the Uchiha clan symbol. Sakura helped in any way she could, like genjutsu, medical jutsus, and ect. All in all, Toshira was getting a well rounded education.

Until two days before the exam, everything was going great. Toshira still had to learn the Great Fireball Technique, but she was quickly grasping the concepts of the Sharingan and it's uses, she could perform the shadow clone jutsu almost better than Naruto could, and she was starting to get a better grasp on genjutsu, but was completely lost in the medical jutsus. "Just as well," Naruto said, "The last thing we need is another Sakura." But the day before the exam, no one could find Toshira. "Lemme find her," Sasuke suggested. But even though he tried, he couldn't find her _anywhere_.

Unknown to her family and friends, Toshira was perched on the small desk near the attic loft. She was holding her head and just breathing. Sasuke had climbed the ladder to the loft hundreds of times, but always stopped short of the ledge, not believing "Toshi-chan" would be there. Naruto had come up to the ledge and walked across it, but Toshira climbed up the side of the roof. She was depressed…and she had no idea if she could graduate with the name of "Uchiha" weighing on her so much. Her mentors were great and everyone tried to get her spirits up, especially Sakura. She understood most of the problems…but she didn't have the name "Uchiha" to live up to. Sasuke…he had the name, but he was so over-protective it was frustrating. The only one she tought would know her, was dogging her every move, trying to keep her safe. It was so annoying!

Toshira pounded the ledge. She didn't care if anyone heard her, she just wanted today to be over so she could face the exams like the person she was. Like an _Uchiha_…

**Bye!!**


	10. The Fire Jutsu: Kaentan

**Yay!! Next chapter, so soon! Made with the help of my friend, who had introduced herself on my profile as Ketsora.**

"I knew I'd find you here," Sakura said as she appeared suddenly up the ladder. Toshira jolted suddenly. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed Sakura climbing. She made no attempt to move up the roof, since she had already been seen. She was tired, and they'd have found her eventually. Toshira was just glad that Sasuke-niisan didn't find her.

"I know how you feel…with the exams coming up. You're gonna get put in a team, a squad, and it will be…how should I put this…strange. You may not get any friends on your squad, but believe me, it'll work out." Sakura started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Toshira asked worriedly.

"I'm imagining what life would be like if I had Ino-pig on my team. Heh. But seriously, everything works out. I thought Naruto was super annoying for the first couple days as a team, but really is a good ninja, despite being a knucklehead sometimes. He's saved your brother and me countless times. And usually he's nice. The reason he's so jerky right now is because your receiving real help for your exams, while he didn't. So he kinda feels it's unfair." Sakura explained. "But the most important part is that we all have strengths and weaknesses. You need to rely on others to find your true potential, and you especially need your teammates to help you more than you will ever know." Sakura continued. Toshira couldn't help smiling.

"So you know all about this. Do you think I'm gonna fail?" Toshira asked. "You won't fail. The hardest part is believing in yourself, knowing that you're _not_ gonna fail. And from what I know about you from teaching you is that you can take any difficult move and break it down into simple pieces. That's what you need to do now. Take the exam and see it for what it really is. An _adventure_." Sakura finished her speech. Toshira nodded and let her feet dangle off the side of the ledge. "You know, when you say it that way, I actually believe you." Toshira stated.

Sakura smiled. "Good. 'Cause now I have to coach you anyway. Sasuke-kun wants me to help you master that fire jutsu today! Let's go down to the field." Sakura said as she descended the ladder. Toshira followed her.

Sakura and Toshira raced past Sasuke on the way. "I found Toshi-chan!" she announced as they ran.

An hour later:

Toshira still hadn't mastered the jutsu. "Ok, let's try one more time!" Toshira cried, jabbing a fist in the air. _Toshira is Sasuke's polar opposite,_ Sakura thought. "All right…horse! Tiger!"

Toshira's fingers fumbled slightly on the tiger handsign, messing it up.ng th s

Sakura and Toshira took a seat to rest. "I just can't get the tiger sign. I mean, it's like this," she said, making the sign correctly, "And it's easy to do horse. I just wish I could get it just like that." Toshira finished, snapping all her fingers on both hands in a quick motion. Fire erupted from the tips. "Aiee!!" She cried, leaping to her feet.

"Sasuke, Toshira's on fire! Literately!" Sakura screamed.

Toshira ran back and forth, panicking. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm on fire!" she was saying, until she realized the fire didn't hurt her. She stopped running and looked at her hands.

Sasuke was there quickly. He ran over to Toshira, and attempted to blow out the flames. That didn't work. He took her hands and examined them, as Toshira told him that it didn't really hurt her and he could let go now. Sasuke whipped out a scroll with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. His eyes scanned the page, and then he let it snap shut and put it away.

"Toshira, touch me with that fire." Sasuke said. "Nii-san, isn't that a bit dangerous…" "Don't worry. Just do it."

Toshira did as Sasuke said. She grabbed his arm with her flaming fingers. He didn't flinch. "Ok, now pretend that tree over there is Itachi, and attack it." he ordered, pointing over to a tree on the other side of the clearing. Toshira nodded, and rushed at it with such a furious look in her eyes that Sasuke realized she was strongly imagining it.

When Toshira punched the tree, her fist now enveloped in flames, the tree burned, and Sakura ran over with a hose to put it out.

"Just what the scroll said. That was Kaentan no jutsu-also known as the Flame Soul Jutsu. It's the attack that only female Uchiha members can use. It can only hurt people when the user wants it to hurt. It's activated by making the tiger sign, then snapping your fingers on the hand or hands you want it to affect. It can also spread up the body at the user's will."

"Awesome! Does that mean I've mastered a fire jutsu, nii-san?" Toshira asked excitedly. Sasuke thought for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much."

"OHHHH, YEEAAAAHHHH! I DID IT! WOOHOO!" Toshira said as she leaped up into the air. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Toshira saw him, and quieted down. She smiled embarrassingly. _That might have been too large of an outburst._ she thought to herself.

That night, Sasuke was finally going back to his house, and decided to give her the shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back.

Toshira took it into her hands, and held it out. It looked just like Sasuke's shirt. "Soooo?" Sasuke asked when she pointed it out. "No offence, nii-san, but I really don't want to look like you. I mean, we have the same main hair color, same color eyes, same physique, almost, so I really don't want to dress like you. I'm going to customize this, if you don't mind." Toshira explained.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure, whatever you want, Toshi-chan." Toshira hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I love you, nii-san." Sasuke smiled and hugged her back. He waved as he set off down the road. "Good luck, Toshira."

**Awww, sibling love! Next chapter, upcoming. Oh, yeah, I'm thinking about changing my name, so I have to wait till I send off on my chapters again.**


	11. Team 5

Room 17. That was where her homeroom class took place. "This was where my ninja academy journey started, and heh… this is where it ends," Toshira smiled at the irony. "Uchiha Toshira. Please step in," came the voice of a chunin she didn't know. "Please perform these jutsus to the best of your abilities."

She glanced at the black board. First up, shadow clone jutsu. "Here!" Toshira cloned herself, flesh and blood. Next, substitution jutsu. She would have to switch places with a chair. POOF! "Great. You're doing better then we thought," the instructor coached. Finally was the jutsu she really hoped would work. Yup, transformation jutsu.

Focus… that's all she needed to do, then she'd be a genin! "Transformation jutsu!" she cried. She picked the form of the female instructor, then held it for one… two… three long moments. "You may release the jutsu," the male instructor barked. Toshira panted, and stood up straight. "Congratulations. We will assign you your team if you exit through this hallway," the female chunin said.

"Hey, I knew you'd make it!" Raien yelled. He waved his hand to motion her over. Toshira slumped next to her friend. "You have a lot of energy," Toshira noted. "Not as much as _that_ kid," Raien sighed. Sure enough, Kage Ikobaan was practically bouncing off of the walls. "I'd go insane if I had to spend a day with him," the Uchiha scoffed.

She listened intently to the chunin. "Next, Team 5! Uchiha Toshira, Ikobaan Kage, and Shouten Raien!" Toshira slumped into her chair. The blond kid behind her, Kage, was flashing out his white toothed grin. Raien shrugged, letting his short red ponytail dip down. Toshira laughed. She'd always hated that thing…

"So we're a team, huh?" Kage commented, pointing out the obvious. He tied his headband around his forehead, tilting it slightly. (Not as much as Kakashi's) "Yeah," Raien sighed. He pointed at his new teammate's waist, "What're those? Swords?" Toshira rolled her eyes. "Yup. Handcrafted metal, the hilt is wrought from the strongest steel in this side of Konoha…" Kage started. "Is there anything duller then hearing one brag?" Toshira asked. "May I intrude?" asked a voice. "Meh?" Raien replied. A tall figure with light blue eyes, medium brown hair, and his leaf headband on his forehead walked in. The headband's metal plate was turned so that it rested above his left shoulder.

"I will be Squad 5's instructor. I'm a new Jonin, Yamahato Tane. Erm… you want to tell me 'bout yourselves? Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, stuff like that," their instructor asked, "You first, blondie."

Kage sat up. "Name's Ikobaan Kage. Well… I like sword fighting and I enjoy eating rice balls with curry sauce, especially at Ichiraku's. They make 'em good there. Anyway, I dislike memorizing stuff, like the 100 Rules of Shinobi Conduct and that crud… My hobbies include practicing with my swords and painting. Erm… my goal for the future is to become a Jonin… pretty much."

Tane nodded. "Red-head, you're next," he called. "My name is Shouten Raien. I like the outdoors… and I dislike anyone who has much more energy than is humanly possible to contain…" he shot a sideways glance at Kage, then continued, "My hobbies are training, sleeping, and playing strategy games. I'm pretty good, ask Shikamaru. Goals, well I really have a lot of those… none too important to waste your time with though."

Once again, the Jonin leader nodded. "Last one," he pointed at Toshira. "My name is Uchiha Toshira. I like my brother, Sasuke, and my friends… but that's pretty much it. I dislike a lot of things, mainly my oldest brother, Itachi, who killed the clan. My hobbies are training and reading, and my goals… one of them is to finally live up to the Uchiha name and be able to carry it proudly," Toshira said. _An Uchiha… well this will be interesting…_ Tane thought, smiling. "Okay, that concludes today's session. Tomorrow we'll have a surprise, 'kay?" Tane laughed. "Will we like the surprise?" Kage asked. "Nope. You'll absolutely hate it, so I suggest skipping breakfast," Tane responded…


	12. Just Another Test

OK, this is Aurora. Let me tell you some things. First of all, in case it wasn't clear, Ketsora made the last chapter, just like she made this one. I'm just submitting it. Also, I promised DarkDemonTwins that I'd recommend thier story. So please read Rebuilding of Kagegakure and review to it and this story. Thanks!

"Tane-sensei?" Toshira asked. "Hmm?" the Jounin replied. "Where in Kami's palace are you taking us?" she shouted. Raien had stopped walking a minute ago, and was making strange snoring noises. He had evidently fallen asleep while walking.

"Alright. We'll stop here," Tane reasoned. "THANK KAMI!" Kage shouted. "Now, I have here, two bells. They will hang on the bottom of my Jounin's vest the whole time. If you succeed in getting one bell, you get lunch. But no one else. If you get a bell, you get a boxed lunch, if not, you starve. And, if one of you gets both bells, you can choose who gets a bento box. Fair? Okay. Read, steady, GO!" Tane told them.

What to do, what to do? Toshira was racking her brain. She could use a Shadow Clone to distract him, while she found the others and made a plan. It'll have to do for now! "Shadow Clone Jutsu," she whispered. An exact double ran out to confront Tane.

(Tane's P.O.V.)

I stared at Toshira. "I really expected better from an Uchiha," I taunted. Nothing happened. "At least TRY!" I yelled. Toshira stood there. I kicked her in the face and she exploded into a cloud of dust. Shadow clones. I expected no better from a couple of no-talent stiffs.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"There goes my cover," she cursed, as Toshira scrambled to find her teammates. "Psst! Toshira!" Raien called from behind a thick tree-trunk surrounded by shrubs.

"AHA!" Tane yelled, throwing a kunai at the tree. Raien paled. He had pulled Toshira behind the tree in just enough time. "That. was. so. close." he sputtered from between clenched teeth. "Tell me about it," Tane said, as he suddenly appeared on a tree branch above their heads.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" the two screamed.

"You have a plan?" Toshira asked her redheaded friend. "Yeah! I'll try my new jutsu on him, and you distract him with more Shadow Clones!" Raien blurted. "That's good, but I think he." Toshira panted, still running.

Poof "I heard that," Tane grinned, closing both eyes. The two ninja cadets got into a ready stance. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Toshira said. "Earth Style, Rock Snake Jutsu!" Raien added. Rocks curled around the Jounin's ankles and up his legs. "Got cha!" a Toshira clone exclaimed. She round kicked her sensei's head, then got him in a choke from behind.

Suddenly, the real Toshira looked up. A reddish blur moved from a tree branch. Then there was a flash of silver, and the Toshira clone fell, a fresh, bleeding wound on her left arm.

Kage landed, sheathed his sword and apologized. "Sorry, Ms. Uchiha. I didn't mean to cut you. I was trying to get." the blond stopped. "OMYGOD! You killed Tane-sensei!" Toshira cried, pointing at the bloody form of her teacher. In a blink of an eye, the body vanished in a cloud of smoke, a log in its place.

"Substitution Jutsu! He could be anywhere! Formation A-1!" Raien commanded. "Heh? What the heck happened to Yamahato? What's formation A-1?" Kage panicked.

What seemed like an hour passed by. In reality, it was five minutes, but you get the point. "Maybe sensei took off," Kage offered. "No you baka, he's here. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike us down. It's really unfair, 'cuz he's a jonin and we're barely genin," Toshira groaned. Her stomach was empty and her patience was running thin.

Poof "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I needed to get the bento boxes," Tane said calmly. He had appeared in the middle of their close circle. Smiling, he knocked Toshira and Raien off to the sides and kicked Kage in the back, sending him flying.

"What next?" Toshira asked. Lunch was a mere few minutes away, and they were all tired. And outmatched. "Here," Raien handed Toshira a piece of timothy grass just like the one he was currently chewing on. "I may be hungry but I won't eat gra-" she started, but Raien shook his head. "If we use Fire Style Jutsu on it, and throw the blazing pieces of grass at sensei, we could make a smoke screen and attack him unnoticed," the redhead told his friend. Toshira nodded, and stuck the grass in her mouth. Making the tiger seal, she blew on the grass, and it went ablaze.

(Kage's P.O.V.)

My back hurts, I'm starving, and my teammates have picked up smoking when we should be trying to take down Yamahato-sensei! This really stinks. Heh, looks like I'll have to teach him a lesson, Ikobaan style!

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Ready. steady. GO!" Raien said. Toshira sprinted behind her sensei and Raien ran in front. They both threw the grass to the ground near Tane's feet. As planned, a nice smoke screen rose in font of him.

"Good idea!" Kage applauded as he joined in the fray. He swung a sheath at his instructor's head, which was blocked easily. Grabbing his student's arm, he pinned the young blond. The alarm rang and Tane smiled.

"That was, ehehe, pretty good for a couple of rookies. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough," the brown haired jounin said. Kage was sputtering inaudible swears, unable to move.

"So. we failed. right?" Toshira asked, scared, angry, anxious and hungry.

This is a K (Ketsora) & A (Aurora) production. Aurora's charcter, Ketsora's incredible writing talent.


	13. Waking Up

**Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

"Failed is a harsh word to use. It was pretty good for a bunch of beginners. I think, maybe, you just need to wake up a bit. You know?" Tane asked.

"We still get lunch, right Yamahato?" Kage inquired hopefully. The evil glares from his teammates answered. "By waking up, you mean, train?" Raien asked.

Tane rubbed his forehead. "No. This is what I mean. As a ninja, training can get you a long way. As a team, training can only get you so far. It means almost nothing, " their sensei explained. No response. "If you start to wake up, even a _little_, you'll see a real improvement," Tane pressed. Still no response.

"I'm not going to be able to take the world and hand it to you on a silver platter ya know. Think. You were displaying a lot of it out there," the jonin said. "Teamwork," Toshira blurted out. Kage sighed. "Sorry guys. I couldn't find you and…" the blond's voice grew faint as his teammates glared even harder at him. Tane looked. _They need to wake up a whole lot more than just their teamwork…But they're smart. They'll figure it out._

(At Toshira's house)

When Toshira opened the door, she was expecting Sasuke's figure to come greet her. Instead, Naruto was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. "Hey Toshira," Naruto said. She looked up. "Hi. Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"Oh, the teme and Sakura-chan left on a mission," Naruto explained. "And, my nii-san… LEFT ME ALONE WITH YOU?" Toshira yelled, pointing at the kitsune, fire in her eyes.

"Calm down, calm down. Jeez. I would've thought you'd be happier with me, rather than being all alone," Naruto said. "Yeah, thanks…"

Kea and Koujun left on a very important call, (what exactly, Toshira didn't know) so she was to be left in the care of her eldest brother. Well, by legal standards, at least. But Toshira would never go to her haku. "NEVER!" the female Uchiha screamed.

Naruto cocked his head to look at her. "Psycho," he muttered.

(At the training field)

Kage waved at his late teammates. "As you know, we failed the genin exams, but we can make that up next year!" he exclaimed. Raien skulked, "Don't remind us."

"But, I think I know what Yamahato meant about waking up!" Kage continued. "Well? Spit it out!" Toshira asked. "I'll buy you all lunch, at Ichiraku's. There we can talk about our abilities and find a way to prove to Yamahato that we can be genin," Kage explained.

The trio walked to the ramen shop. Toshira grumbled. She didn't like Kage and couldn't care less about his abilities. Besides she knew all about Raien already.

"Mr. Ichiraku! I'll take an order or rice balls with curry," Kage ordered. "A bowl of beef ramen, also," Raien added. "Make that two," Toshira said. When the food came a couple of minutes later, the three started to talk about themselves.

"There's chakra in the hilts of my swords. Because of that, I perform different types of jutsu than you, so I got bad grades on my tests," Kage explained, "I can perform hand signs with my thumbs over the hilt of my blade as well as some regular signs." Toshira nodded. Even though she couldn't care less, it was nice to know why Kage flunked all of the exams.

"Um, you guys may not know this, but I'm related to Nara Shikamaru. We're cousins. I can do a jutsu called Shadow Ball Jutsu where my shadow turns into a ball of concentrated energy that I can hurl at my opponents," Raien said.

Toshira sighed. "I may be an Uchiha, but I can't control the Sharingan yet. I have many abilities but none are more prominent than the other," she admitted.

"Okay. Ichiraku, can we have some dango for desert? And another round of riceballs!" (Guess who)

(At Kakashi's apartment)

"Thanks for having me," Tane said. Kakashi shrugged, "I want to talk about your team." Cautiously, Tane put down his glass of sake. "What's up?" he asked.

"Pass them," the Silver Shinobi said bluntly. "Sorry, shinseki… what?" Tane asked. "Pass your team," the copy ninja said, this time slower. "No way… no way… You may be a better ninja than me, and became a jonin sooner, but I have different expectations…" Yamahato sputtered.

"I was watching you and your team. They deserve to pass," Kakashi pressed. Tane silently poured himself another glass of sake. "I'm their sensei, not you. Maybe you've grown soft with your own team, but I haven't," he said, glaring.

"Suit yourself," mumbled Kakashi.

**(A/N shinseki means cousin)**

**I don't own Naruto. But I own Toshira and all other OCs**


End file.
